1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire connection devices of lamps, and particularly to a conductive wire insertion device for installing a lamp rod. The user only inserts a lamp rod into the retaining seat of a wire connecting box without using any locking tool. Thus, the user can assemble the wire connecting box by himself or herself.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock their components. In assembly, a user must use tools (such as spanners, openers, etc) to assembly the lamp, and it is often that the user is harmed. Moreover, in assembly, it is often that electric wires expose out and some dangerous events occur. Thereby, the prior art lamps are not suitable to be assembled by the user. In general, the manufacturer assembles lamp devices in advance, namely, wire boxes are assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, a large space is required for transferring and storing wire connection devices and thus cost is increased.